Custom Hero Factory Wiki:Voting Center
Welcome to the Custom Hero Factory Voting Center! Here you can nominate articles and images that will be judged by the admins at the end of each month, as well as the user of the month, to be featured on the main page. Other issues will also be voted on here. User of the Month Badges When a user is inducted into the hall of fame, they receive a badge. The more times they are inducted, the more badges they get. Current Inductee Note: You may only have this badge when you are the current user of the month. When your term is up, you must remove this from your userpage. One-Time Inductee Two-Time Inductee Three-Time Inductee Four-Time Inductee Five-Time Inductee Six-Time Inductee Hall of Fame When you become user of the month, you get inducted into the hall of fame. February-November 2010 December 2010 January 2011 May 2011 (No UotM for February, March, or April) June 2011 Wikishmid Article of the Month Noah Stealthshadow My favorite article![(=_-*[}^!LEGOFAN!^{*-_=)]] 17:11, June 4, 2011 (UTC) For Against # Dosen't follow the guidelines, and is also confusing. "He electrocuted the robot and found a smaller robot who was using the robot as armour." Which robot is which? DOWN WITH INACTIVITY!! Wikishmid 03:26, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Image of the Month Mascot Contest Underway!! Read this! King Joe CHFW Admin, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 00:56, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Administration Team All right, the votes are in. You guys reeeeeeaaly need to vote. Anyway, Majority of voters say we should have 2, so two it shall be. Next Question: Who should they be? King Joe CHFW Admin, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 21:37, June 25, 2011 (UTC) King Joe and VagraNuiTales #King Joe CHFW Admin, HFRW Admin. Say somethin to me! 21:37, June 25, 2011 (UTC) #I think you are more than ready, both of you. --'TDG (Talk)' 05:38, June 26, 2011 (UTC) VagraNuiTales and Wikishmid Wikishmid and King Joe #Both are active and are very kind and helpful :) Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 13:51, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Monasti and King Joe #DOWN WITH INACTIVITY!! Wikishmid 03:23, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Monasti and VagraNuiTales Monasti and Wikishmid Other I theorize that none should be yet, for King Joe can handle it himself. VNT and Monasti are inactive. Wikishmid might be good - but I feel isn't active enough. Panakalego just joined. And we have no ... and I mean no other active users that aren't on the team who can be on the Other list besides me. @King Joe: I respect King Joe's statement that I should wait - but if I have permission, than I allow by name to be added. If not yet, than I shall continue editing. I mean, I know the routines around here. I am active. I've been getting active again. Contributing, everything. Yet again, if needed, I shall wait. Yet most of all - I believe that nobody is really ready to be a Bureaucrat. Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 00:53, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :Panakalego is not a candidate, so why mention him? I believe you could be an admin again, in a few months, but not a bureaucrat for a while. :) --'TDG (Talk)' 05:38, June 26, 2011 (UTC)